Konoha Titans
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, with the help of some friends, are going to rock the Elemental Nations with there new powers. Join them and the rest of the gang as they show the planet what Heroes are made of. Konoha Titans Go!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Teen Titans. This was co-written with shadowwriter329.**

**Chapter 1: Team 7 United!**

Kakashi had entered the office of the Sandaime Hokage. He was the last one there as the others where already waiting for him.

"You're late Kakashi." Kurenai said as she huffed a bit. She may have been a new jounin, but she preferred to show that she was quite responsible.

"There is no need for that Kurenai, after all he is being given a team. If they pass they may be the most unique team to ever grace our history." Hiruzen Sarutobi said as he opened a scroll for the list. He read off it reaching team 7.

"Hatake Kakashi, you will teach Team 7 which consists of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Karasu Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto." This caused a gasp of shock from some of the jounin. One of them asked, "You can't be serious Hokage-sama? That, Uzumaki kid didn't graduate." The last part showed his disgust at Naruto for his burden.

"He graduated last night. Iruka promoted him, and I myself approved it. Yuuhi Kurenai, you shall lead Team 8 consisting of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Team 9 is still in circulation from the previous year, and Sarutobi Asuma shall lead Team 10 consisting of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji." Hiruzen then looked at them sternly as they at once said, "Hai Hokaga-sama!"

**-Konoha Academy-**

Sasuke sighed as she pulled on her cloak. Today was the day she would get on a genin team, where she would work on her goal. Her headband was tied around her waist like a belt making sure her weapon packs were strapped to her thighs.

As she walked to the academy for the last time her friends Sakura and Ino joined her. "Hey Sasuke who do you think our teams will be?" Ino asked.

Sasuke didn't really seem interested.

"As long as I don't have any of those fan boys or brainless idiots I don't care."

"Speaking of brainless guess what I heard Naruto did last night," Ino said, as they got closer to the academy.

"He's not brainless. He's just not used to everything here. I know he has been here a few years but it is still a culture shock to him." Sakura said defending Naruto.

"Aliens," muttered Sasuke in the same tone most girl would when they say "boys".

"Do you think that is why not many people like him?" ask Ino as she notice some people around the village seemed to glare and dislike him.

"But not many people now that he is an alien or at least half of one." Sasuke countered.

"It is true my friends, not many know of my alien blood." Said a voice behind them.

There was Naruto, with his grin that is rarely seen off his face. He was a tall boy with tan skin but ha a hint of orange to it. His orange skin-tight clothes show his muscles. His cheeks had birthmarks that looked like whiskers, blond hair with red streaks in it and blue eye that seemed to be made of sapphire.

He grinned at his friends. "Hey Sakura, have you finish your latest toy?"

Sakura eyebrow twitched at that, as the first ninja in her family, she had a lot of work to get as good as she is now. She didn't have many ninjutsu to use, as her chakra pools were small, but she had perfect control. Sakura was very smart as she started making new tools to help give her an edge in a fight.

"They are not toys they are my ninja tools."

Naruto looked confused, "I thought ninja tools were the metal stars that were thrown or those daggers for fighting or the paper that blows up like bombs."

Thy all knew what he meant, Naruto sometimes has his words mixed up as he grew up on his home planet but he late parents wanted him to come her and be a ninja like they were.

"Yes they are," started Sakura not bothering to correct his sentence, "But my tools will help me a lot more then normal tools." Then she noticed something, "Hey, why do you have a headband? I thought you failed yesterday?"

Naruto grinned and adjusted his headband warped around his forehead. "I will tell you inside." They stepped in the classroom, but Naruto didn't get a chance to explain as class began. Many of the students had already gathered and started talking about whom they wanted on their team. Many of the boys wanted to be on the same team as Sasuke to show off to her and win her heart. Shikamaru, another one of Naruto's few friends, noticed the headband as well.

"Hey Naruto, how come you're hear? I thought you failed yesterday." Shikamaru said in his lazy tone.

"Ah yes, I was hoping to explain that. Mizuki told me I could graduate by stealing the Scroll of Forbbiden seals and spells, from which I had learned the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, but it was a trick, as he wanted it for himself. I had used the jutsu in front of Iruka-sensei and pummeled him vigorously with my fists. Iruka saw fight to graduate me, and the Hokage blessed it friend Shikamaru." Naruto said as the others listened not quite believing it. That included Ami 'the Jinx'. Before any one could contest him or call him a liar, Iruka had started.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS!" He had used his own 'Demon Head technique' to silence most of them and get their attention.

"Now, as you all know today you have gathered here as official graduates of Konohagakure no Sato Shinobi Gakuen. For that, I am very proud of you, but you are all currently gennin. You are currently the lowest rank of the Ninja Corp. You will be assigned a three man squads with a Jounin, a superior ninja, to instruct and guide you. We shall begin with Squad 1..." Iruka started, as everyone got excited again.

'Please let me be with my friends.' Naruto thought hoping to be on a squad that accepted him.

'I don't want any of those mindless kiss-ups and drooling fanboys. Naruto, Sakura, and even Ino are much better then anyone else. Especially Kiba.' Sasuke thought remembering all the times he wanted to prove he was 'top dog' and get her on a date. It didn't help that she was as beautiful as her late mother, Mikoto.

'It would be great to be on Ino-buta's team, but if I was paired with Naruto or Sasuke it might not be so bad.'

"...Squad 7: Uzumaki Wildfire Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Karasu Sasuke. Your jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said as a moan of boys started to complain on the 'dead last' getting on a team with one of the most beautiful girls their age.

"Why does the 'dobe' get to be on a team with Sasuke?" Kiba asked not liking this arrangement.

"Because Naruto is the 'dobe'. He had the lowest scores while Sasuke had the highest. The Hokage approved these squads himself, and it's tradition for the 'dobe' to be placed on the same team as the 'rookie of the year', which is ironically shared with top Kunoichi, as Sasuke has earned both titles. Squad 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba, your jounin instructor is Yuuhi Kurenai. Squad 9 is still in circulation from last year, and Squad 10 consists of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Your jounin instructor is Sarutobi Asuma. You now have free time to enjoy lunch, and to learn more about your teammates. Your jounin instructors will meet you back here at noon. I wish you all the best of luck on your careers as ninja." Iruka said with a bow before leaving the classroom. Sasuke had a small smile at this. Sakura sighed in relief, and Naruto was happy.

"This is most wonderful news friends! We should celebrate with a meal. Perhaps we shall venture to the Stand of Ichiraku to partake of their ramen?" Naruto suggested to his friends.

"Naruto, I respect that you like ramen, but please respect that we don't eat it every day." Sasuke said as Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Troublesome aliens. You get a taste of something cheap and you go on about it like it was the Shodaime." Shikamaru said as he, Chouji, and Ino came up to them.

"I had also made some lunches to share. In such an event that Ichiraku's was denied." Naruto said as he got some bentous out and passed them.

"You definitely have a way in the kitchen." Ino said as she started to eat a bentou Naruto made.

"I am glad you enjoy it friend Ino." He said with a smile as they started eating. Everyone started chatting and wondering.

"I wonder what our sensei's are like?" Ino asked taking another bite of rice.

"I don't know, but Kakashi-sensei will have his hands full with the three of us." Sakura said as she grabbed something from her pack. A homemade utility belt.

"I'm coming prepared for anything." She said with a smile.

"So, Sasuke-chan, how 'bout a date just you and me?" Kiba asked butting in.

"No. I still don't know how you and Naruto are friends." She said eating heartily. The food was eaten and the conversation died down as it was noon. The Jounins started and from Squads 1-6 were taken, followed by teams 8-10. It had been three hours.

"Where is he. I want to get started already." Sakura said getting agitated at the tardiness their sensei showed.

"Perhaps he should be instructed in why one should not be late, especially if there is a battle present." Naruto said as he floated towards the chalkboard and picked up an eraser, and then proceeded to place it on the top of the sliding door. He then quickly floated to a seat and sat down with a foxy grin on his face.

"Naruto. Kakashi is a jounin, and you are a gennin. He won't fall for it." Sasuke said as Kakashi entered, and the eraser dropped right on his head. Sasuke didn't show any emotion, but Sakura giggled a bit while Naruto chuckled.

"My first impression is, I hate you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." Kakashi said as he disappeared in poof of smoke. They then made their way to the roof and sat down at three spots in front of Kakashi.

"Well now that you are all here why don't you introduce yourselves?" Kakashi asked eyeing his new students.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Seeing as it would be more for your benefit then ours, why don't you go first?" Kakashi eye her for a bit before he seemed to smile under his mask.

"That's fair I guess. I am Hatake Kakashi, I few like and some dislikes. I don't have any dreams. I have some hobbies."

They all just started at him, "But all we got was your name that we already knew." Stated Naruto confused.

"Well then why don't you go first?" suggested Kakashi.

Naruto grinned, "I am, Uzumaki Wildfire Naruto I have many likes, like all of my friends and ramen I have few dislikes and my dream is…"he stopped her as if wonder if he should say it before he continued, "And I have many hobbies."

Kakashi just watched him, 'Not all that bright is he? But, from what I can tell, Tamaraneans are nothing short of pure powerhouses.'

Sasuke shook her head, "At least you were better then our sensei is. My name is Uchiha Karasu Sasuke. I have few likes, which I won't name, and a few dislikes. My goal is to avenge my mother. My hobbies involve meditation."

Kakashi looked at the girl, 'She could be worst. At least she is not thinking about only her brother.'

Sakura just sighed at her friends.

"A little better guys but it didn't have to be like Kakashi-sensei. My name is Haruno Sakura. I like several things, like learning new things and making more of my special ninja tools and, of course, my friends. My dislikes are those who mess with my friends and think that I am weak. My dream is to be one of the best ninja in the world. Mt hobbies are training, hanging out with my friends and reading."

Kakashi watched the last of his new students.

'Well, well, well, I might have a team that could pass my test and make it in our world. But we will really see if they have what it takes to pass my test.'

"Okay guys I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Bad," said the girls while Naruto answered "Good"

They looked at him, "Good news first so bad news does not seem so bad."

"Naruto you would want bad news first so the good news makes up for it." Sakura said looking at him.

"Well the bad news is that you guys might not even make it as genin." His students all stared at him.

Then Sasuke asked, "What is the good news?"

"I got my favorite book signed by the author today." Kakashi said as he held up an orange book.

The girls glared at him while Naruto simply said, "Good news indeed."

"Why won't we make it? We already graduated." Sakura said pointing to her hitai-ate that was tied in a ribbon in her hair.

"You see, there are twenty-seven students that graduate on average, but only nine of those twenty-seven become actual gennin. The graduation exam is merely a test to weed out the completely hopeless, and the sensei gives out the real exam." Kakashi said as Naruto got in his face with his eyes glowing blue from anger.

"I will not fail your test! I have already been held back two times before now because of the bunshin no jutsu. I will become a ninja, and I will become Hokage as my father before me!" Naruto said heatedly. Sakura and Sasuke knew that he meant the fourth as he had told them about his parents.

"Well, if you're so confident then prove it. We will meet at Training Ground 7 for this assignment." He then placed a folder on the table in front of them.

"This has some details about the area we will be using. Locations, terrain, and so on, but I won't tell you the assignment until tomorrow at six. Oh, I don't recommend eating breakfast, unless you want to throw up. Sayonara." Kakashi said as he poofed away once more.

"I believe friend Sakura, friend Sasuke, that he underestimates us." Naruto said as he took a look at the file and handed it to Sakura.

**-Training Ground 7, 8:00 AM-**

The next day at the training ground the hopefully new team seven were waiting for Kakashi. After a few more minutes Sakura watch beeped and Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke.

'So, yesterday wasn't a fluke. He seems to always be two hours late. That proves that theory.' Thought Sakura as all of team seven glared at him.

"Now that we are all here, I shall explain the test." He pulled out two bentous and places them on a stone monument. Then he pulled an alarm clock and placed it one of the tree training logs. He turned at them and held up two bells on a string, "This test is to get these bells (ring) from me. The ones that get a bell will pass the test. Those who fail to get a bell fail the test, and are sent back to the academy."

He enjoyed the look of horror on their faces.

"To get a bell at me you must come at me with the intention to kill. Well everyone except Naruto."

They now looked confused, "Why only me?" Naruto asked pointing to himself.

Kakashi eyed him, "'Cause I knew your parents, and I know what you are. I have seen them fight, and I may not know how powerful you are in the terms of a Tamaranean. So I am not taken any chances."

"But I am the dead last at the academy, you can't be afraid of me." Naruto said as if that made perfect sense.

"You are the dead last cause you failed all the paper test and the clone jutsu. They did make a note about you having some raw strength and you were trained on you home planet so I have no accurate way to tell how strong you are. For all I know one punch or starbolt could just knock me out if I am lucky."

Naruto seemed bummed out but seem to expect that answer. Kakashi then started the clock. "The clock shall go off in two hours. You have till then to get a bell. The test starts now." The three went off as Kakashi waited on the field in plain sight.

'At least they know how to hide themselves. Sasuke more then the others considering her abilities.' Kakashi thought as he sensed danger and dodged a flurry of blue starbolts from the sky.

"So, you decided to start with a sneak attack, but I didn't know you could fly." Kakashi said as Naruto landed in front of him.

"I shall gain a bell!" Naruto said before he punched the earth causing an earthquake in the area. Kakashi managed to dodge it quickly, but was placed in an unbalanced.

'Geez, I guess it's true that Tamaraneans are strong. He could match Tsunade-sama's strength without the chakra control.' He commented in his head as Sasuke and Sakura watched.

'Alright, I guess with starbolts and super strength he'll be great at the front. Now for the next part.' Sakura thought before she grabbed a device and activated it.

"Sasuke, you ready with your part?" Sakura asked as Sasuke responded.

"I'm ready. We just need you and Naruto to keep Kakashi distracted." Sasuke said as she turned the device off. Sakura then grabbed something from her utility belt. She then threw some aerodynamic objects at Kakashi as Naruto dived right at him. Kakashi managed to dodge Naruto, but the strings that held the bells were cut. That was when Sasuke made her move and levitated the bells to her hand. Kakashi blinked as he jumped away from Naruto and eye the broken string that held the bells.

'Was this all planned, or did Sakura use Naruto to cut the bells and Sasuke got to them first? Even if it was planed out I have to be sure they have what it takes.'

"Well it has not even been ten minutes and already Sasuke has the bells." Sakura and Sasuke came out of hiding holding the two bells in her hands. "Now the important question, which one of your teammates will fail?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before she had the bells float toward her teammates. They stared at her. "I barely did anything so I will go back. It will be easier to do it again anyway." She said this as if anyone would do it.

"Sasuke you did an important part," said Sakura. "If you didn't grab the bells we would have had to fight Kakashi sensei and we might not have even gotten the bells then."

"Friends it is no problem I will go back. Sakura planned incase this did not work would have and Sasuke is too skilled to go back. You could have pass without me so I will go." Naruto said as he floated to Sasuke and handed her the bell.

Kakashi looked from one determined face to the other.

'So it was planned, and they are willing to give up their dreams for the other. I don't now if I should be proud of them for doing so well or annoyed for passing my 'impossible test'. Oh well might as well tell them. But it was suppose to be two hours for the test, fifteen minutes to tell them what they did wrong, another fifteen to have them have one last chance and another thirty to explain what it mean to be a ninja. And I have to wait two hours before going to the Hokage. What do I do for five hours? Maybe I should bug Gai for a change and tell him my students pass my test in fifteen minutes. That will make him go crazy and train his students harder and leave me alone longer.'

"You all pass." He said simply. Naruto jumped up and down in excitement.

"Friends, it has all gone exactly as planned." Naruto said as he grabbed the two girls in a whirling hug getting Kakashi stunned.

"You planned this part too?" He asked as Sakura nodded.

"I only planned on how to get the bells. Naruto gave us the answers." Sasuke nodded at Sakura's statement as Naruto began to speak.

"I was told of my parents and how my father used it for your team as a gennin. It was originally used by the Sandaime when he trained the Sannin, and then Jiraiya used it for his team, which included my father, and then My father did it for your team. It was safe to assume that you would pull this on us as it seemed traditional that Squad 7 would be tested in such a manner." Naruto then gave a glance to Sasuke.

"It was about teamwork and sacrifice. If one of us was selfish then the team would fall apart, but if there was a skilled and selfless leader then we pass." Sasuke said as she took her hood down for a moment to show her small smile.

"I see, so Naruto had the information from a caretaker who knew his parents as well." Kakashi said as he eyed the three.

"I say Naruto should lead. When Kakashi can't of course." Sakura said surprising the rest.

"You only failed because of the bunshin no jutsu and the paper test. That doesn't mean you're stupid, and it was your idea to show selflessness to prove we'll make it." Sakura said.

"I am unqualified to lead, and so I thi-" Naruto started as Sasuke interrupted him.

"It's okay Naruto. You want to be Hokage right?" Sasuke asked as Naruto nodded.

"Think of this as a chance to start learning. I also hate to admit it, but this is a male dominant society and women won't be listened to or taken as seriously." Sasuke said as Naruto nodded.

"I take either gender seriously as only the royal house on Tamaran has any greater privilege due to their station. Otherwise men and woman are equal." Naruto said and Sakura smiled.

"That's why you'll be a greater leader then most teams, or at least 8." Sakura said as she smiled at Naruto.

"We passed, can we go now?" Sasuke asked as Naruto nodded and floated while holding Sakura's hand. Sasuke followed alongside them.

"Well, I guess I have to report and find something to do for now." Kakashi said as he noticed something was missing.

"Where's my book?"

**-Hokage's Office, Five Hours Later-**

Kakashi entered the Hokage's office hours later after spending a few hours looking for his book. Turned out that Sasuke got it and sent it somewhere in the village. He also ran into Gai and told him his team passed faster then any team that did. Gai ran to find his team to train them in his "power of youth" so they could beat his rival's team.

Kakashi found that Asuma was also there as well as Kurenai and Naru Katsuragi, a woman with short brown hair, honey brown eyes, an X scar on her face, and a figure that matched Kurenai's. The third Hokage cleared his throat, not bothering to say anything about Kakashi. "Now I want a report of your teams that have passed."

Kurenai went first, "My team of Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuaka Kiba, all three are good trackers with Shino having a level head keeping the team together. Kiba is a little rough around the edges, but you cannot find a more loyal teammate. Hinata has great potential and with some time I can bring it out."

Asuma blew some smoke before he went next, "My team is of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akamichi Chouji. Ino was no doubt the leader of the team and has a good head on her shoulders. Shikamaru is also smart when he feels like it, and Choji is a power house as well as a loyal teammate."

Naru Katsuragi went next, "My team of Ami 'the Jinx', Riku 'Mammoth' Aoyama, and Shinji 'Gizmo' Akagami, pass. They prefer their nicknames, but can work together as a team. Jinx is the leader, while Gizmo is more of a thinker, and Mammoth is a powerhouse."

Kakashi went over the teams in his head. He knew of Mammoth and Gizmo, as they were both one of the dumbest and brightest students at the academy. The five lowest scoring students were Naruto, Mammoth, Kiba, Shikamaru and a no name student that did not pass. The top five smartest students were Sasuke, Gizmo, Sakura and Ino tied for third then Shino. Of coarse academy scores never told anyone how good someone is. Naruto is a good example of that.

Kakashi then started, "My team passed in only fifteen minutes of the test. From what I know is that Sakura came up with several plans to get the bells. She is the brains of the team. Sasuke is good support with her powers, and Naruto is nothing short of a heavy assault ninja, but given his blood that is to be understandable, he was able to keep me on my toes."

Katsuragi and Kurenai looked confused, "What do you mean by his blood?" she asked.

The other three looked at them. "Oh, that's right," Asuma started, "You guys don't know do you?"

The Third Hokage cleared his throat and asked, "Tell me, what do you know about Naruto?"

Katsuragi started, "He was born the day of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's attack. The fourth used him as the prison that keeps the beast locked away, and thus should be the hero of our village."

"He is also the dead last of the academy," Stated Kurenai. "His test scores are worst then anything there. How is he able to keep you on your toes Kakashi?"

"He failed because of the paper test and he had no control of his chakra to make a single clone. Other then that he has the ability in combat to be powerful." The third said, "Tell me, where do you think Naruto was for the first ten years of his life?"

"I had assumed that he was taken out of the village to train and keep him safe." Katsuragi said. "I take it this is not true?"

"Yes he was taken, but to his home planet Tamaran. You see Naruto is what is known as a Tamaranean." Said the third Hokage to the shocked Jounin.

"Hokage-sama, what is a Tamaranean?" Katsuragi asked, as she never heard of it before.

"Tamaraneans are not native to this world. They possess many powers such as the ability to fire energy, Tsunade level strength, and the ability to fly. Another ability is that they can assimilate information through skin contact. The only reason Naruto failed the written test isn't because of his 'lack of intelligence', but rather fools who don't see him as a person, regardless of race, and his inability to read our writing system. He is still improving on that." They were all shocked at this. The dead last failed because he couldn't read.

"Then there's also Sasuke's situation." Kakashi said referring to her 'powers'.

"Ah, the powers of one from the mystic realm of Azarath. I believe that this will be the year with many powerful shinobi in our midst. I feel great things will happen in the future, but for good or ill I cannot say. You are dismissed." The Sandaime said as they all left after a "Hai, Hokage-sama." He looked at the picture of the fourth and thought, 'Great things indeed await us.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Naruto. If I did I'd be freaking rich and wouldn't be writing fanfiction. This was co-written with shadowwriter329.**

**-Switched-**

It was dark in a random room in Konoha as a puppet show was being preformed.

"Ninjas Go!" Said a puppet version of Naruto as it was manipulated to fly before stopping alone.

"Hey, aren't you guys coming?" The puppet Naruto asked as the others answered.

"It would illogical to go with you." Puppet Shino said.

"What's the point? We can't possibly defeat the Puppet Daimyou." Said Puppet Sakura as Puppet Hinata said, "H-he is t-to clever and p-powerful, a-and g-g-good l-looking as well."

"Yeah, we should probably just surrender." Said a puppet of Ino that had most of her body was now made of some kind of gray, silver and blue metal armor. The only part of her body not covered was the arms before her elbows and half of her face. Her hair covered her human half and her ponytail stuck out from the metal plate. She looked through the glass eye on her left side and her normal eye on her right that was with a light up eye.

"I agree. It's too troublesome to fight." Puppet Shikamaru said.

"I agree. It's pointless to waste our energy on a fight we can't win." Puppet Sasuke said with her hood on.

"Dudes, I think we just did." Said puppet Kiba as puppet Chouji nodded.

"Excellent, but enough rehearsal. It's time to start the show." Said a voice as the puppets dropped on stage.

**-Ichiraku's Ramen Stand-**

It was a normal day and the ninja teams were meeting at the ramen stand talking about training, and what missions they took.

"I am telling you that cat mission is the worst! It takes us forever to catch it!" Kiba complained as he ate his ramen.

"If you and Akamaru did not try to chase after it when we are close to catching it then we would not really have a problem." Shino stated before he took another bit of his food.

"I find that little feline creature most fun to play with. He runs for hours when you give chase." Stated Naruto as he added his seventh bowl to his ever-growing pile of finished dishes.

"That is because you may have more energy then Tora. Even without your flying you can still outrun that thing in terms of endurance." Sasuke replied as she sipped from her ramen.

Ino and Sakura look at Naruto growing pile and he added another bowl. Even Choji did not have that many. "Naruto, how is it you can out eat Choji like that and still stay so healthy and skinny?" Ino asked.

Everyone looked to see Naruto look a little sheepish and scratching the back of his head, "Umm, that is because I have five stomachs."

They all looked at him; Choji muttered something that sounded like "lucky". And even the girls envy him a little for being able to eat so much and stay like that.

Then a chunin dropped down carrying a box, "Hey is this teams 7, 8, and 10?"

"That's us," answered Sakura as they all turned around to look at him.

"I have a package made to you guys. We already went through it and it has no trap or Genjutsu on it," the chunin then placed the package down and body fickered off.

The teams got the box inside and open it. Inside were several puppets that looked just like them.

"Awww, they are so cute," stated Ino as she got hers out.

"Hey Sakura, this one has my armor that we are making."

"How did they know that?" she asked as she got them out and started to pass them their puppets selves. She liked how it looked so like her and had her special tool belt.

Ino pressed the chest of her puppet, which was sticking out, and the robot eye lit up. "Aww how cute, little cyber-Ino has a light up eye."

"Cyber-Ino?" asked Sakura.

"Oh you know what I mean. When I get my armor fused to me I am pretty much a Cyborg anyway so why not?"

Naruto laughed as he moved his puppet, "What a whimsical little toy, 'Hello tiny wooden replica of Naruto'. 'Hello yourself Naruto'."

"Someone sure took a lot of time and skill into making these." Sasuke said as she lightly pulled off her puppets hood to look at the face.

"I agree." Said Shino as he has some of his insects crawled over his puppet.

Kiba use his puppet and make it move like it was fighting while making the sound affect. Choji had his join in and had them fight each other. Akamaru sniffed the one that looked like him.

Naruto as next to Sasuke holding out his puppet, "Shall my tiny self do battle with your tiny self?"

Sasuke didn't look interested as she tossed her puppet to Naruto. "Knock your self out."

It eventually turned to night. Naruto and Sakura were staying at Sasuke's house, which was the Clan Head's house in the Uchiha Compound. They didn't know what happened as various sounds were made, Naruto woke up with his puppet lying next to him. Naruto's door opened, but Naruto woke up before it closed.

"Is someone there?" He asked before he wondered around a bit.

"Hello? Hello?" He asked as he continued to walk, getting closer to Sasuke's room.

"Is someone there?" He asked, but no answer came, until he heard a sinister chuckle emanating from nowhere.

"Huh? If this is a joke then it is not ahh!" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

"You too have heard the strange noises?" Naruto asked as Sasuke sighed.

"The strange noise of you talking outside my bedroom? Hard to miss." Sasuke said as Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly and said, "Oh, forgive me. I thought there was someone h-" Naruto was caught off by a blast that passed them. Naruto and Sasuke looked towards the source and saw Ino, Kiba, and Sakura charging at them with Sakura performing a leap kick at Naruto. He managed to dodge by floating around him. Kiba and Akamaru rushed Sasuke who used her magic to create a barrier of darkness.

"It's me you two! Don't make me hurt you!" She said as she made barriers to stop them from their doubled assault. Sakura threw three discs at Naruto, and he blasted two of them. The third exploded and stunned him long enough to fall into Chouji's arms in a captured fashion, and Kiba eventually threw Sasuke back into Chouji's strong grasp.

"Let me go!" Sasuke demanded as she slightly struggled in Chouji's grip. Naruto asked, "Friends, why do you attack us?"

"They're not your friends anymore. These are my puppets. Here are your friends." A little wooden puppet like man in daimyou robs came and held the puppets that were delivered earlier at the ramen stand.

"Guys!"

"Help us!"

"Arf!"

The puppets cried for help although their voices sounded strained and muffed. The two of them tried to get free. Naruto did not use much of his super strength for fear of hurting his friend's body. The Puppet Daimyou stepped closer holding a light up puppet controller "And now your bodies will be my puppets."

Sasuke and Naruto felt like they were being ripped from their bodies at the last minute Sasuke tried one of her spells to break free. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." As she fainted her spell worked.

A pulse of black energy spread from Sasuke's body and toward the Puppet Daimyou. His controller was knocked from his hands and sliding on the floor. "My control!" He cried. Two of the light up circles lit up and went out of the control. They two color lights; one orange and one purple flew towards Sasuke and Naruto. The purple went into Naruto while the orange went into Sasuke. The Puppet Daimyou grabbed the control while Sasuke and Naruto got up and started to run. "Go my puppets, after them."

Naruto and Sasuke ran into a dark closet and heard their friends bodies run past them. Sasuke panted before saying softly, "We should be save here."

She then turned on the light bulb above them so they can see. But after she did she wished she hadn't. She was now looking at herself but she knew there was no mirror in here. Her body gasped and said in Naruto's voice, "You are me, (Gasp) and I am you." Sasuke's power reacted and the light bulb was blown out.

It was some time later that a single ninja leapt across the village looking for someone. He passed for quite a bit to not notice that a sewer lid had been blasted open and spun on it's sides for a bit before a hand grabbed it to stop. Naruto and Sasuke stepped out as Naruto said; "This is awful Sasuke, terribly horribly awful." Sasuke grabbed Naruto and walked.

"Tell me about it." She said sarcastically as she and Naruto walked.

"Very well. Our friends are trapped inside tiny wooden bodies, while a nasty creature called the Puppet Daimyo is controlling their real bodies, which he is using to hunt us down, you and I are in the wrong bodies, and" Naruto spoke as Sasuke's magic reacted and bent a few random objects, blew some newspaper boxes, and melted a mail unit before Sasuke stopped him.

"Naruto, you have to calm down. My powers are driven by emotion; the more you feel the more energy you unleash." Sasuke said before Naruto asked, "What if they find us? What if our friends are doomed? What if I'm stuck like this forever?"

"We'll fix it. I don't know how, but we rescue our friends and get our bodies back." Sasuke answered before asking an odd question, "What's wrong with the way I look?" Naruto held Sasuke's hands up in a placating manner and said, "Nothing!" That was when something exploded.

"I will try to calm down. Peace, quiet, tranquility." Naruto said, but failed as a rickshaw carriage was blown upwards and landed on it's top.

"We are so doomed." Then Sasuke noticed someone jumping from rooftop to rooftop towards them. In the moonlight she saw that it was team 8. Kiba and Akamaru leading them, as they got closer. Naruto gasped, "Kiba, and our friends."

"No zombie Kiba, come on." Corrected Sasuke as she grabbed Naruto and started to run off. They headed down an ally way where Sasuke tried to fly in Naruto's body jumping up and down and flapping her arms. "How do you start this thing" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"You must feel the joy of flight." Naruto answered as if it was obvious.

"What?"

"You must feel the wondrous joy to fly."

"Yeah, that might be a problem."

Then team 8 jumped down on them and attack. Sasuke notice that Hinata, who was attacking her did not have her eye, which was a sickly glowing green, activated. Naruto shouted out as he jumped away from an attack Shino. "Why isn't non-friend Shino using his charka consuming insects to attack?"

Sasuke thought about it for a bit before she answered, "Their bodies are controlled but they don't know how to work stuff like jutsu. Shino bugs must know that this is not Shino and are not listening to him."

Their friends that were captured now showed up. Choji attack and they dodged only for Sakura and Kiba grab them. Naruto let out a scream and Sasuke felt her body energy push everyone away.

She grabbed him and ran, "Why did you scream?"

Naruto blushed in her body, and cause several window they pass shatter, "When Kiba grabbed me he grabed my…err…your…err…this body's breasts and I overreacted."

Sasuke felt this body's eyebrow twitched and she muttered, "Remind me to hit Kiba where it hurts later"

She then turn with Naruto behind her and held her fist wanting to send a starbolt at them, "Okay how do use star bolts?"

"Righteous fury." Naruto answered holding up a fist.

"Super strength?" Sasuke asked know that was out.

"Boundless confidence." Naruto said holding Sasuke's arms like he was showing muscle.

"Forget it." and she grabbed him again and started off. They hadn't run far as they had been backed into an ally.

"If I can't fly then you have to levitate. You know those words I"

"Yes!" Naruto said as he took a breath

"Wait, you need to concentrate." Sasuke said, but was too late as Naruto said, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke as they took to the sky quickly, while the zombified versions of their friends stared. They shot away from the area a little too fast for comfort, screaming as they flew.

"I wish to stop. Please tell me the way to stop."

"Look at the ground and imagine, WAIT!" Sasuke answered Naruto before they fell into a pile of garbage.

"I smell like the breath of a Snorvian Blortworm." Naruto said as Sasuke piled garbage to the sides.

"Sasuke, what are you?"

"Shh!" Sasuke said before ducking, after throwing a bag of garbage at Naruto getting him to duck in her body. Three of the zombified friends walked by and looked lightly before going away. Naruto got nervous and almost blew, but Sasuke gave him a look and Naruto started chanting quietly, "Peace, quiet, tranquility" Over and over for a few minutes.

"It's alright. I they're going." Naruto looked to confirm Sasuke's claims, but then they saw zombie Akamaru sniffing around. Naruto almost gasped, but Sasuke stopped him. They waited nervously for a few minutes as Akamaru sniffed around. They sweated with nervousness during this wait.

"Enough." Came the call from the voice of the Puppet Daimyou. The seven zombified gennin gathered around him.

"We will catch the other two after the ceremony is complete." He walked towards them in his daimyou robes.

"Ceremony? What ceremony?" Sakura asked as the Puppet Daimyou looked at her, "Just a little spell that will destroy you all, and make your bodies mine forever. Come my puppets." He commanded and they went with him to somewhere else in the village. After they had left Naruto and Sasuke got out from the makeshift fortress of garbage.

"Quickly Sasuke, our friends are in danger. We must follow them and" Naruto had started, but Sasuke interrupted him.

"And what? Save them with my unusable powers while your unbridled emotions blow us all to bits. Nice flying by the way." Sasuke said with a bit of sarcasm that was not lost on Naruto.

"At least I am able to fly. On my world even a newborn can unleash the joy of flight, but you're too busy being grumpy to feel anything at all!" Naruto said as Sasuke's powers flared around him.

"Maybe you hadn't noticed, but my emotions are dangerous. I can't afford to feel anything. You may have my body, but you know little about me." Sasuke said causing Naruto to calm down.

"You also know little about me. If we are to rescue our friends we must know each other more. Please, begin sharing." Naruto said causing Sasuke to give him a small smile before she spoke, "I was born in a place called Azarath..."

After a few hour of learning about each other and how to use their powers they were able to track their friends to a warehouse. They saw Kiba and Akamaru guarding the outside like watchdogs. Naruto and Sasuke looked behind a building not far from the warehouse. Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Remember you must feel the joy of flight."

"Got it," Sasuke said as she closed her eyes to think.

Naruto tried to give her some suggestions, "You can try puppies or our friends or ramen or…" but Sasuke was already starting to fly. She garbed Naruto's wrist and flew above Kiba and Akamaru to the roof next to a locked door.

"Wonderful, what did you think of?" Naruto asked as he clapped for Sasuke's success.

"You don't want to know."

"Oh, but I do."

"I was thinking of you not talking."

Naruto smile fell at that. Sasuke looked at the locked entrance and then to Naruto.

"Now do as I say. Focus on the lock, feel the energy flow and then…"

Naruto close his eyes, held out his and did as she said. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

The lock was cover in black energy before it was pulled and the lock broke, "Nice work," said Sasuke before Naruto jumped with glee and caused Sasuke's energy to react and slammed the door open, "Nice work," this time she used sarcasm. It was heard from within as the Puppet Daimyo held his controller, "Search and destroy. I do not want an audience." He commanded as the seven bodies of the gennin left to find what they were looking for. He poured a vial of strange liquid as he continued, "Well ninja, it's time for your grand finale." The blue fire sparked after the liquid was poured.

"No." Sasuke said as she and Naruto watched from an area just above him. The Puppet Daimyo grabbed the puppet versions of the Rookie 9 that were captured.

"It's going to be a real show stopper." He said, dangling the seven puppets as they called out for Naruto, Sasuke, or help in general.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your bodies. After all, they'll be my puppets forever." He then dropped the puppets, but instead of going into the fire, they were engulfed by a sphere of darkness that was brought to Naruto, still in Sasuke's body.

"My friends you are unharmed!" Naruto said happily as he hugged them. Sakura heard Naruto's voice from Sasuke's mouth and asked, "Naruto?"

"It's a long story." Sasuke said as the Puppet Daimyo gathered the soulless bodies of the seven gennin.

"Go my puppets! Capture them!" The Puppet Daimyo commanded and the rookies started after them. The seven gennin rushed after the two. Some of them started climbing up to reach them.

"Move!" Sasuke said as she grabbed Naruto and ran. Kiba who proceeded with some basic taijutsu stopped them. Sakura came from behind and Ino swung in from the side and kicked them. Naruto dropped the puppets and they fell with Chouji's but in Kiba's face.

"Dude, get your butt out of my face!" Kiba demanded, but Chouji couldn't move.

"I can't move Kiba. Deal with it." Chouji said.

"It is illogical to argue about our current predicament." Shino said as Naruto and Sasuke were flying through the air. Fortunately, they managed to control themselves since the stopped in midair. Kiba and Akamaru pulled off a man-beast clone and went after Sasuke as Sakura followed Naruto through the rafters of the abandoned warehouse.

"I do not wish to fight you friend Sakura, but I will if I must." Naruto said as he dodged a few strikes before using Sasuke's powers to move a sandbag. Shino, Chouji, and Hinata's bodies also moved into a position and Naruto sent all of them flying upwards with the bags tied around their ankles. Sasuke was having a bit harder time with Kiba and Akamaru.

"Concentrate Sasuke, let go of your emotions. Feel the rightous fury and" She couldn't use any of Naruto's starbolts, but she did manage to get a spark of it going for a bit. She still had trouble dealing with a tag team of Kiba, Akamaru, and Ino.

"Righteous fury, righteous fury, concentrate." She still couldn't get it right, but she did feel confident enough to smash Kiba with a kick, not only tossing him into Ino, but sending them over the edge. Naruto noticed that they would have fallen on the puppets containing their friends souls, and used Sasuke's powers once more to lift the two. She then noticed a few sandbags were falling, and with them Sakura and Hinata gunning for him at full speed. Using Sasuke's powers he threw Ino and Kiba at them. Naruto screamed as Shino and Chouji were after him.

"Sasuke, help!" Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said as she sped right at them and knocked them down.

"Not me, them!" Naruto said as he pointed to the burning alter bowl below them as during the fight, the Puppet Daimyo had gathered the puppets of their friends.

"The Puppet Daimyo is in command!" The puppet like man said, but just before he could put the seven puppets in Sasuke felt something and shouted, "NO!". It was when she felt this that she sent a starbolt right towards him knocking the puppets safely away from the bowel and out of his reach. It also blasted the controlling object into the bowel.

"MY Control!" The Puppet Daimyo said as the device went into the blue fire, and it formed something that was a burning cross between a dragon with an old man's face. The Puppet Daimyo had blue light shooting from his mouth and eyes as he screamed, "NO!" Nine different colored lights exited the puppets, with the faces of the ones that housed them, returning to their proper bodies. Naruto's orange and Sasuke's purple colored lights entwined for a brief moment before returning to their proper bodies, ending with Naruto in his own body holding Sakura in Princess style. Sasuke was in her proper body as well.

"I am me, and you are you!" Naruto said as he put Sasuke down.

"And we're us!" Ino said thankful to be in her normal body.

"Thanks to you two." Sakura said happily and the rest agreed.

"You two rock!" Kiba said. Naruto couldn't help but hug Sasuke as he said, "Sasuke, we have done it!" Naruto even kissed her on the cheek, shocking everyone.

"You're hugging me." She said embarrassed at the half-alien young man hugging her. Kiba was both shocked and jealous that he was fuming without being able to say anything.

"Nooooo!" The nine gennin looked to see the Puppet Daimyo crawling towards the blue flame.

"The magic. Without it I'm just a." He never got to finish as his body became lifeless, just like a puppet.

"I think Hokage-sama should know about this. This was really troublesome." Shikamaru said getting everyone's attention for the first time.

"How come you didn't attack us?" Sasuke asked as Shikamaru yawned before saying, "I threw the puppet away. Too troublesome to take care of a toy like that." They picked the puppet up and left. Naruto then remember something, "Sasuke did you want me to remind you too do something?"

Sasuke took a minute to remember and the got an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh, yes thank you Naruto." and use her powers to grab a piece of wood and shot it at Kiba.

Kiba yelled in pain and went to his knees holding his balls. "What as that for?" he gasped in pain.

Naruto answered him, not really getting the problem, "When I was in Sasuke's body your zombie body grabbed her breasts by mistake."

Kiba groaned, the other would have had pity on him until, "Aw man, and I didn't even get to feel them."

Kiba's high pitch scream of pain was heard throughout the village

The next morning Sasuke was meditating. She was chanting those same three words, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos".

"Friend Sasuke, forgive my interruption." Naruto said as Sasuke was brought out of her trance.

"Is there something you want?" She asked as Naruto answered, "I wish to join you in meditation." Sasuke smiled and motioned for Naruto to sit beside her. He floated as they chanted, "Azarath metrion zinthos." After a few minutes Sasuke opened an eye and looked at Naruto.

"You want to go out sometime today? Just the two of us?" Naruto didn't quite get that she was asking him out on a date, but he answered, "I would like to join you friend Sasuke."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Naruto, and this was co-written with shadowwriter329.**

******-Nevermore-**

It was late at night when a bank was robbed, but Kakashi and team 7 were the ones assigned the mission to guard it as a strange man in a technical suit closed upon them.

"So, who are you?" Kakashi asked lazily at the man whose suit started to light up.

"You may call me Dr. Light, and I shall be talking the gold in Konoha Bank." He said just before he sent a blast of light towards them.

"This guy made his own suit! He has to have some talent to do that." Sakura said as she started off with by throwing a shuriken to distract him and leapt towards him.

"You're fast, but I doubt you'll enjoy travelling at the speed of light!" Dr. Light said as he opened a plate in his chest and blasted Sakura with blinding light. Team 7 wasn't the only ones assigned that night since guarding the bank was usually a high D rank mission that only required a single night there for a long while. Teams 8 and 10 were there as well. Hinata use her eyes to try and find a weak point in the armor however the bright lights the suit made nearly blinded her and she had to stop. Kiba and Akamaru tried their man-beast clone and attacked. Shino had his insects swarm around him as his attention was on kiba. Dr. Light however had other plans.

"Even the mighty wolf is no treat when he is blind like a bat." And he threw several small balls of light that flashed in front of Kiba and Akamaru. They were now blinded due to their heighten senses. Hinata was lucky to shut her eyes off before the flash and figure this fight would not be safe to use them.

Dr. Light notices the insects and fired a large ball of light away and the insects followed it. "Like a moth to the flame your insects will always follow the light."

Shikamaru was annoyed, "So troublesome. My jutsu are useless as this guy would be able to stop my shadow before they even get close."

Ino jumped forward, "I got this Shika," and she pulled out a scroll. She opens the scroll and something poofed out but before anyone could see it she shouted, "Ninja art: Soul Metal Fusion Jutsu!"

The smoke swirled around Ino before it clear and she looked different. Most of her body was now made of some kind of gray, silver and blue metal armor. The only part of her body not covered was the arms before her elbows and half of her face. Her hair covered her human half and her ponytail stuck out from the metal plate. She looked through the glass eye on her left side and her normal eye on her right

She looked pumped, "I will only say this once; boo-yeah." She then looked at the suited man.

"You better watch it lightweight, 'cause things are about to get heavy!" Ino then leapt and attempted to hit him, but he shocked her with his light and almost melted the souls of her feet in the concrete.

"What the? Get me out of here!" She demanded as Naruto flew and launched some starbolts. He managed to get her out of the muck, but a barrier of sorts made by Dr. Light trapped them both.

"Azarath Metrion ack!" Sasuke attempted to use her powers, but was stopped when she was then hit by a light blast.

"Here's a tip: find shorter magic words." Sasuke's eyes glowed white as he said this and moved something at high speeds towards Dr. Light. Unfortunately, he was fast enough to blast a guest chair that was thrown at him he then blasted her with light and threw her back further. He advanced on her, but before he could too close or the Jounin assisted she said, "Don't come any closer."

"What's the matter? Afraid of the light?" He asked in a cocky manner, but then she snapped. Her eyes glowed bright red as she turned and sent tendrils made of darkness to grab and drag him towards her.

'This chakra is extremely foul.' The three jounin said as Sasuke destroyed the suit's system and dragged a begging Dr. Light towards.

"No! My suit! Stop, I surrender!" He said as he was dragged inside the cloak.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?" She asked in an eerily sadistic tone that was also sarcastic.

"Sasuke, stop!" Naruto yelled as the jounin came around.

"Dude, what did you do?" Kiba asked as Sasuke just hissed at him fiercely and walked elsewhere.

"Asuma, do you think you can take this person to prison?" Kakashi asked as Asuma nodded. The next morning, Naruto and Sakura were heading towards Sasuke's house to try and talk to her. They were worried about last night and hope she would talk to them about it and not bottle it all up. However if seemed like Sasuke was not home and they waited in her living room.

As they waited Naruto got a little restless and started to look around, Sakura followed him to make sure he did not get into trouble. Naruto then found Sasuke's room. Inside seemed dark and Naruto found the many objects were unlike any he ever seen, even here in the village.

Sakura looked around as well wonder what some of the things she had in her room. After a minute she turned to Naruto, "Let's leave and wait in the other room for Sasuke. She won't talk to us if she finds out we were in her stuff."

Naruto held up a mirror before he turned his head at Sakura, "Agree, Sasuke might be willing to talk of the feeling with us if she is calm."

What Naruto did not see was the mirror changed dark with four angry red eyes. Naruto was then being force toward the mirrors and started to get sucked in. "I do not think this is suppose to happen!"

Sakura grabbed on to Naruto and tried to pull him away from the mirror. However it seemed no use as she was sucked in with him.

They groaned as they got up from the rocky ground. Sakura gasped as she looked around. They were on a narrow rocky walkway floating in mid air. They sky was dark and showed stars and galaxies and several islands floating of here and there. Sakura had then decided to ask, "Where are we?"

"I'm afraid I do not know friend Sakura. I have not seen this part of space before, nor have I heard of such quadrants." Naruto said as they looked around on the single piece of land before more rocks gathered together to make a path for them.

"Well, I guess we're going this way." Sakura said as they started walking and came across an arch.

"Turn back." came a call and they noticed some very cartoony ravens with bright red eyes that looked cute.

"Cute!" Sakura said as they looked at them. Naruto felt unnerved by this for some reason, "I do not believe we should get close to them." Sakura turned to him and said, "They're just too cute to be bad, and they could give us directions." It was only for a moment, but the birds suddenly went form being on top of the arch to on the bottom.

"Turn back." was what they started to say over and over as they went from cute little guys to vicious monsters quickly as they had a row of sharp teeth in their long beaks and four menacing red eyes. Naruto shot a few star bolts, but they seemed immune as they were forced to run. The ground suddenly gave out from under them as Sakura held on to Naruto who floated after grabbing her.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Sakura said thankful she wasn't falling into a perpetual abyss for the rest of her life.

"You are welcome."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sasuke said, while on the path upside down.

"I don't know." Sakura said as they suddenly found themselves falling on the path. Sasuke gave a small giggle as they crumbled to the ground. Her two teammates just watched her as this. Sasuke never laughed or giggled or showed any kind of emotion. "Friend Sasuke, it is good to see you. How did you get here? Where is here? And why are you wearing the same color as Sakura's hair?"

"Cause pink is my favorite color silly." She answered with another giggle.

Naruto tilted his head sideways and asked. "Really?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke; she seemed so happy and did seem like Sasuke. "Do you know a way out of here?"

"Oh, just the forbidden door," she pointed at an arch way made of spiky stone farther down the path way. "But you don't want to go there."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other then answered "Yes we do."

"Okay, do say I didn't warn yea." And Sasuke went on a head spreading her arm and making sounds like she was flying.

"Hey have you ever seen her, this happy? Or any kid of happy?" Sakura asked as they walked behind Sasuke.

"She told me when we were in each other's body that her powers were controlled by emotions. I find it odd that she show any now nor are there any mishaps because of it."

They pass through the forbidden door t find that the landscape changed and became a flowery path with pink flowers and tree all around. "Are we in the place where we find your shampoo friend Sakura?"

Sakura glared while Sasuke giggled again, "That was funny."

Naruto stared, "You think I am the funny. But you never find friend Kiba the funny or even me before."

"I always thought you were funny, Kiba was just bad at jokes."

The real Sasuke was meditating near one of the training ground when Kakashi went up to her. "Hey Sasuke do you feel like talking about what happen last night?"

Sasuke suddenly gave a loud laugh before she clapped her hand over her mouth and ran off. Kakashi watched as she leaves and was annoyed, "It was just a question." Sasuke put her hood back on and said, "I need to be alone." She then disappeared into the darkness. Oddly enough Gai and his team had walked by.

"Was that your one of your youthful students?" He asked as Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, but she never laughed like that before." He said as he knew something was wrong.

Sasuke walked into her room and looked in the Uchiha district. She saw the mirror and said, "No."

Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura were in the strange world and returned to the spacial void.

"I believe we have returned to the location that we do not know from before." Naruto said as they saw the path once more. Sakura sighed as she saw the door.

"At least we can get home." She said as they started forward, but suddenly walls started to rise up. It formed not only walls, but corridors as well. Naruto tried to fly above it, but a strange force kept him on the ground.

"What's happening now?" Sakura asked as she then tried one of her tools, a chakra powered grappling gun, but met with the same result. They then heard Sasuke's voice once more, "It's a maze you have to go through." They turned and saw Sasuke once more, but this time she was wearing a grey cloak.

"Friend Sasuke, I do not mean to be rude, but why did you leave us in the place of strange bright things?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke seemed to shrink. Naruto notice and tried to stop her from feeling sad, "No, No, I do not mean to make you sad. I just did not see you when we got out. I was afraid we have lost you. Perhaps you require what you would call 'a hug'?"

Before Sasuke could answer she was wrapped in a soft hug and gave a small blush. Sakura notice this but didn't but much into it. She also noticed that Sasuke seemed different then before and different then how they know Sasuke. She had a theory but needed more.

After Sasuke was freed from her hug Sakura asked, "Sasuke, do you know the way trough?"

Sasuke nodded glumly, "I do, but if I take you will hate me."

"We would never hate you friend Sasuke. We are teammates and friends, we trust each other no matter what." Naruto seemed to make Sasuke feel better and she started ahead into the maze.

While they moved Sakura and Naruto kept up their guard not wanting to get caught fighting something else in a limited space. While they moved Sasuke kept say all the things she was sorry for with them and every time they would say they forgive her. But she kept going till finally Naruto asked, "Friend Sasuke why do you feel sorry for everything?"

Sasuke did not answer while she turned the corner and they saw the exit. As Sakura and Naruto went towards the two statues on either side of the maze cam together and formed one giant statue with two different faces on either side. The four arm grabbed swords and ready for battle. "Told you you would hate me," Sasuke said before she vanished. The two gennin attempted to destroy the statue that was attempting to kill them. Naruto threw his star bolts and even used Shadow Clones to work around them and combine the power, but the statue used its swords to swat the clones as Sakura used some of her special ninja tools, but they were just as ineffective as Naruto's star bolts.

"How do we defeat such a creature?" Naruto asked as Sakura was just as confused.

"Yo, eight eyes!" Sasuke said as once more, she appeared with a different colored cloak, it was a dark green cloak. She then fought the statue one on one, and unlike her usual fighting style of staying it safe, she was aggressive and pressed on. She eventually used a battle shout and sliced the statue in half.

"Hoo-yah! Hi fives everyone!" She said animately confusing everyone again.

"I am confused and many of your earthly ways are strange, but this is 'just plain freaky' yes?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"What's wrong you two? We won!" Sasuke said as Naruto just landed and looked.

"I am confused as one moment you are happy, then you are most gloomy, and now you fight as if you were Tamaranian. Who are you?" Naruto asked as the happy and gloomy Sasuke showed up.

"I'm Sasuke!" All three said at the same time.

"Happy, timid, sad." Sakura started, but was interrupted by the happy Sasuke, "You forgot funny!" It was then Naruto realized what Sakura theorized, "These are the manifestations of Sasuke's personality."

"Right Naruto, we're not in some place in space, but inside Sasuke's mind. Weird."

"And I want you out." Sasuke said after Sakura finished her statement and appeared. The three other Sasukes vanished when she came. "That mirror you found what a portal into my mind, it is a tool for meditation; not a toy!" she growled out that last part at her teammates. They looked a little sheepish at that.

"We are sorry Sasuke," Sakura said. "We came over to your house to see if you need to talk about what happen and to show we are there for you. When we found the mirror we were just sucked in we didn't try anything with it."

Sasuke sighed before saying, "We need to get you out of here; there are things in my mind that are meant to be kept hidden."

Then the ground started t shake as something big forced it way up. A towering figure had glared down at them with its four solid red eyes. Its skin was blood red and had two deer like horns on its head.

"Hatred shall rule." It spoke.

"Sasuke what is that?" asked Sakura was she stared at it.

"Let's just say I have some issues with my father."

Her 'father' roared shot red beam at them. The team moved out of the way and attacked. Naruto flew at him and threw several star bolts at him but they had no affect. He was knocked away by the demon. Sakura tried throwing her exploding disk into its eyes but he did nit seem to notice before he dodge his feet from trying to smash her.

Naruto got back up and Sasuke flew near him. Sakura joined her teammates panting. Then Sasuke's father fired four more beam at them Sasuke put up an energy barrier tat seemed to be holding. "You two need to get out of here. If I lose you will be trapped here."

They tried to talk her out of it but she pushes them toward the exit. Sasuke then dropped her barrier and dodged the blast and flew at her father. Sakura and Naruto stood watching her fight alone. "We have to help her."

"Agreed, like Kakashi sensei said, those who break rules are trash," Naruto stated before his eye glowed as he got ready to fight, "but those who leave behind their friends are lower then that."

Sasuke tried to give her friend time to get away but was then knocked down by her 'father'. He towered over her but s few star blots hit him in the face. He looked up to see Naruto fly at him holding Sakura. Sakura threw a disk and then his face was covered in ice. They both slammed into the demon's face knocking him off balance and the landed next to Sasuke.

"You should have left." She stated as she got up.

"I think we are right where we belong." Sakura said as Sasuke's 'father' got up.

"Even with your guys help we won't be able to defeat him." Sasuke said worried about her friends.

"Then get more help." Naruto said and added when they looked at him, "The other Sasukes they can help. They are apart of you and can help fight together. It is like the little friends of friend Shino, one small bug can do little bug many can take down even the largest opponent."

They looked at him and Sasuke believed that it could work. "I need you two to keep him busy so I can get them together." Naruto grabbed Sakura and they flew at Sasuke's father. Sakura got her pole out an as Naruto got closer he swung her around and she attacking with her pole. The combined force was enough her jerk his head to the side. Naruto use that momentum to swung him self around and kick the demon in the face. They dropped down to avoid him swiping at them. Sakura threw several disks at the demon while Naruto fired his star bolts. They hit at the same time when they made contact with the demon's face. He roared as the attack and tried to get them.

Meanwhile Sasuke stood there summon her emotions. Her cloak blew as they appeared all around her. Everyone of them, form the pink happy one to the gray timid one to a bright yellow one with glasses to an orange one who was picking her ear and belched. They all looked like her was they made a circle around her. They swirled around the color melding together.

Naruto and Sakura were getting tired but they still fought strong. To bad that Sasuke's father managed to grab them. Before he could crush them a loud voice said, "Put them down."

He turned and all three of them saw a giant Sasuke the same size as her father wearing a white cloak. Her 'father' dropped her friends, and fired a red energy blast from his hands. Sasuke fire her own blast but black. The two blasts met in the middle and the two struggled for power. "Give into to your hatred."

Her 'father' energy blast got closer and she struggled but then she remembered her friends and they believe in her and counted on her. She knew she had problem with her anger and hate but she felt like her friends with her she cam overcome it. "You do not control me anymore!" she cried as her eyes glowed and her energy blast got stronger.

It soon overpowered her father's and blasted him back. He screamed and the area was casted into a bright light. When it cleared her 'father' was gone and only a red-cloaked Sasuke, with four red eyes, stood in his place. The red Sasuke looked up at the giant white one and turned into a red light and merged with the real one.

Kakashi was reading his book before he knocked one Sasuke's door. He was worried about his student and wanted to check on her. The door open and she found Sasuke with Naruto and Sakura inside. "Well this is a surprise, what are all three of yous doing?"

Sasuke looked at her teammates and gave a small smile, "Just getting to know each other better."

"Yes our teamwork will be better then ever." Declared Naruto, while Kakashi smiled at this. But then he got a perverted idea.

"Well I must say good job with the threesome, Naruto."

Naruto was confused while the girl glared at their sensei. "What is this some of three?"

Before Kakashi could answer he saw his book get cover in black energy and was ripped apart. He watched in horror as his book pieces fell and he was trapped in a black barrier. He sweats a little seeing the girls glaring at him and cracking their knuckles. Naruto watched confused as his teammates began to beat up their sensei. Naruto felt it was safer not to get involved for some reason.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Neither shadowwriter329 or myself own Teen Titans or Naruto. We just write it for fun.**

**-The Mission to Wave, Demon in the Mist-**

It was a normal day in the village. Kakashi looked up from his book before he radioed his team. "Report,"

"Star is above, target in sight."

"Raven is ten meters from target."

"Robin is fifteen meters from target and closing."

"Good, be ready on my mark." Kakashi said before Naruto asked over his radio. "Umm, why am I the only one with a name of code that is not a bird?"

"Because I could not think of a good one for you plus think this one is better for you." Kakashi said with a smirk they could not see. "Move now!"

The three genin moved as one, Sakura dashed forward sending the target running, Sasuke moved objects to blocks it path so it went where they wanted it to go and Naruto dived in and swoop up the target. Naruto smiled as she floated to the ground petting the cat. Sad cat was trying to get out of Naruto's arms but could not break out of his grip.

"Target is confirmed, ribbon on left ear." Sasuke said over her radio.

"Good work let head back." Kakashi said over his radio.

"I do not know why people seem to not like you Mr. Tora." Naruto said as he pet the cat as it cried to claw at his arms but he did not seem to notice. Sasuke rolled her eyes, "Only you Naruto."

They reported back to have Madam Shijimi practically strangle the cat as it tried to get out while she smothered it.

'I believe that cats do not like being petted that hard.' Naruto thought while Sakura and Sasuke had a few different thoughts.

'We should send Tora after the bad guys.' Sakura thought, but Sasuke was indifferent at this.

"Thank you for bringing back my precious little Tora-chan." The daimyo's wife said as she left the pay and exited the room.

"Another successful mission Squad 7. We have a few missions such as weeding the Yamanaka's garden, a delivery for Akai-san's family, the Saotome's need someone for another dispute, again."

"Forgive my interruption, but may we have a mission with more difficulty? My friends and I are bored with these chores." Naruto said, stopping Hiruzen's list of 'missions'.

"Naruto, you know that these missions are vital to the village as economy. Every mission here is listed on a letter level of D to S. As recently graduated gennin you are only allowed D-ranks to stimulate a mission environment and-"

"And to build teamwork Iruka-sensei, but I cannot see the point of this if our teamwork is already there. We have dealt with the Puppet Daimyo and the Doctor Light. My team and I are in agreement." Naruto said by interrupting Iruka's speech on missions.

"Naruto's right. We all trained and worked hard to develop teamwork with everyone so that we could work together as a team." Sakura said as Hiruzen thought about it.

"I agree. It's a waste of our time to do these meaningless tasks." Sasuke said adding another thought.

'It's true that working with these three are much different. Naruto's a natural leader and his Tamaranean blood gives him a distinct advantage. Sakura and Ino are the top minds with good physical aptitude for technology. Add in Sasuke's magic and they are a force to be reckoned with.' Hiruzen thought as he said, "I do have a newer C-ranked since you're feeling bold, but do you, Hatake Kakashi, deem them ready for a C-rank?" Kakashi nodded as he said, "I do think that a C-rank is in order. They have completed the minimum amount of missions, and hold the record for catching Tora in the shortest amount of time with Squad 8 having the slowest."

"Very well, bring in the client." The Hokage said, and an old man that smelled of sake came in the room. The client was an old man with a straw-hat tie to his back over his pack. He took a swig of his Sake bottle and looked at team seven. "Hey I wanted a ninja team not a bunch of brats. I bet they would run at the first sign of trouble. Especially that funny looking guy."

Naruto frown, "That is a mean thing to say about Kakashi sensei."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped before Sasuke said, "Naruto, I think he was talking about you."

Kakashi eye his male student, 'He thinks I am funny looking?'

After a minute he turned to the client, "You don't have to worry, while my students can handle there own in a fight I am a jounin and can handle anything they can not."

The client thought about it and mumble, "Beggars and be chooser I guess." He cleared his throat, "My name is Tazuna and I am a super bridge builder. You are to take me home and guard my life till it is finished."

Kakashi nodded before telling his team to pack up and to meet them at the gate.

A half an hour later tem seven and Tazuna began to walk the path out of the village and toward Wave. Naruto was excited, as this was the first time he even left the village since he came here from Tamaran. Sakura was asking Tazuna about information about the land of Wave for some intel while Sasuke just walked quietly. Kakashi was reading his book as they walked. He then noticed a puddle of water at the side of the road. He narrowed his eyes and waited.

As they walked pass the puddle of water it rippled. Then two men wear cloaks and gas mask started to slowly come out of the water. In a split second Kakashi was wrapped around in a razor chain. The two men smirked under their masked and pulled, ripping Kakashi to pieces. "One down, four to go." One muttered.

Before they could move the chain was cover with black energy. It pulled and wrapped itself into a knot before slamming into tree. Sakura throw on of her special birdarangs and caught a hole of the chain keeping it in the tree. Naruto came flying at them when they disconnected their chain from their clawed gantlet and charge at him. One went running pass Naruto while Naruto had the other one. He went to stab Naruto with his claws, but Naruto caught it in his hand. The man was shocked before he was punched nard in the face knocking him out.

The last man did not notice his brother was beaten and he went to stab at Tazuna. Sasuke got in front of him and raise a black shield. The attack was blocked though it cracked the shield. Sakura kick the man back before grabbing the man's forearm with both hand and twisted it, causing it to break. The man screamed in pain and was dropped. Kakashi then appeared next to Tazuna. "Not bad team, not bad at all." He then looked at Naruto, "Are you alright Naruto? Those claws are covered with poison."

Naruto looked at his hand and smirked, "I am unharmed."

"So Tazuna, care to tell us why the Oni Brothers of Mist are after you?" Sakura asked as she put a book away.

"W-what do you mean?" Tazuna asked getting slightly nervous at this accusation.

"There are only five potential targets here, but four are most unlikely. There is Kakashi-sensei, a student of the Yondaime, and he is a jounin. Only an idiot would attack the surviving student of the Yondaime head on. An idiot of extreme stupidity." Sasuke said in general monotone as Kakashi then said, "That is true, and that would leave you and the gennin as potential targets, but Sakura can be eliminated as she is from a civilian family."

"Yes, friend Sakura is not from a ninja or warrior family and would leave friend Sasuke, and myself as potential targets as friend Sasuke is the last Uchiha and the Yondaime is my father. Even though I take my mother's maiden name..."

"But they mainly went after you Tazuna, the client who has been really edgy since we left the village. This means that you needed protection from other ninja, not simple bandits. Now, tell us the truth or else." Sakura said finishing Naruto's thought.

'They really are in sync as a team.' Kakashi thought as Tazuna really didn't want to know what the three could do to him, especially the cloaked creepy girl.

"Alright, I do need protection, but from a dangerous criminal. His name's Gatou."

"Gatou? As in Gatou Shipping Inc.? He's one of the most wealthy men in the elemental nations." Sakura said as Sasuke added, "He's an evil midget that's a pervert." This got a few looks towards her.

"I met him at a party once and he eyed me like Kiba would, but much worse." Sasuke added as she cocked her hips and put her hands on them.

"Sounds like him. On the surface he's a legitimate businessman with his shipping business, but in reality he's a cruel man that deals with criminal business. He bought out our ports, and with our ports under his possession he placed up taxes to a point that we could barely pay for daily needs. He deals with all sorts of criminal activity. My home is on the island of Wave, and our Daimyo is just as poor as the rest trying to keep us fed. My bridge is the only thing that can break his hold on us. You can abandon me and the country dies, my daughter will curse Konoha. my grandson will cry and cry, and the country will die with Gatou going off to another poor country." Tazuna finished as all four sweatdrop with the same thought, 'He sure knows how to lay it on.'

After talking with his team Kakashi decided that they would continue the mission. After a day of traveling they made it to where Tazuna had a boat to take them to the land of Wave. As they did not want to be spotted they went slowly and did not use the motor. Through the mist they were able to make out the very large unfinished bridge. The genin were impressed. Kakashi however did not pay attention, as he was deep in thought. 'They will most likely send someone else. And this time it will be not chunin but a jounin.'

They reached the shore and the boat driver wished them good luck. They moved through the mist Sasuke having her eyes close spreading her senses. As they walked she opens her eyes suddenly and threw a kunai into a bush. The other stood ready as Naruto searched the area and he came back with a white rabbit. Kakashi looked at the rabbit thinking, 'That rabbit's fur is the wrong color for summer. That means that is an indoor rabbit, a pet. So it was used as a replacement and the real enemy is near by.' He then heard a sound and he knew what was coming. "GET DOWN NOW!"

They all went to the ground; Sakura grabbed Tazuna and pulled him out of the way of danger. A huge sword spinning like a shuriken over there heads and into a tree. If they had not moved they all would have been cut in half. A figure stood on the handle of the sword looking down at them. "Well, well I guess I shouldn't have expected less from Kakashi of the Sharingan."

"Zabuza Momochi, demon of the Hidden Mist. I knew Gatou'd send a jounin, but I didn't think you'd be here."

'Sharringan? That's my clan's doujutsu! How did he get one?' Sasuke thought as she tensed up a bit.

"Manji formation squad. Protect Tazuna!" Kakashi said as he lifted his headband, revealing a red eye with three tomoe marks.

"I really didn't want to do this so early, but I'll need all the advantage I can get." He added, as Zabuza seemed to smirk.

"He, he he, so I get to see the sharringan this early in the fight." Zabuza said as he held a hand sign and vanished into the mist while saying "Hidden Mist Jutsu." The mist around them got thicker till they could not see anything. "Guys, stay in formation." Kakashi said, "Zabuza's an expert in silent killing technique. He can kill anyone so quietly and sudden that they would not even know they died."

They heard Zabuza laugh in the mist. "Eight points; lungs, liver, spine, Jugular vein, clavial artery, kidney, brain, heart. Which vital spot should I go for first?"

They all felt the pressure of the Killing Intent that Zabuza was giving off. Sakura never felt anything like this and could not move. Sasuke shook thinking of how she felt something like this when her brother killed off her clan. Naruto sweated a little worried about this battle. He has felt some KI before but nothing like this.

Kakashi knew what his students were feeling and went to calm them down. "Guys don't worry." They all looked at him, and he smiled under his mask at them, "I won't let my comrades die."

"Oh really?" asked Zabuza…who was now in the middle of their formation.

They all reacted fast; Sakura grabbed Tazuna and jumped away. Sasuke used her power to grab his sword and keep it from swing, although he was powerful and was able to move it a little. Naruto sent a star infused punch to Zabuza's face while Kakashi moved forward and stabbed him in the chest. Zabuza became clear and melted into the ground.

"Water Clone!" Kakashi realized as He himself was sliced with a sword, but that Kakashi was a water clone himself.

"To copy my jutsu in the middle of this mist, truly Copy Ninja Kakashi is an opponent not to be taken easily." Zabuza said as he made more water clones that the group took care of easily enough while Kakashi dealt with Zabuza directly. He went and slashed at Kakashi again but it turned out to be a water clone. Kakashi appeared behind him and held a kunai to his throat. Before he could say anything Zabuza grabbed his hand while another Zabuza appear and slash at them both. Kakashi flipped over the clone and kick it at the real Zabuza. Zabuza attacked again and forced Kakashi onto the water.

Zabuza appeared behind him and shouted, "Water Prison Jutsu!" and Kakashi was then trapped in a sphere of water. Zabuza gave another laugh. "That was almost too easy." He then looked at the genin as he noticed all his water clones were gone. "I guess you aren't wet behind the ears genin after all, but still out of your league."

"What do you know?" asked Sakura annoyed.

Zabuza smirked, "I have killed more people before I was your age. You see in the hidden mist the genin have to take a special test. They are pair with a partner at the start of their training. They did everything together, train, relax, hangout. And to become a genin one of the pair has to kill the other." He laughed again at their shocked faces. "They stopped that because of me. I killed the whole class without any training before hand. So still want to try your luck?" The gennin were shocked at this, but they new they had to complete the mission.

"You are not a demon, but we shall beat you." Naruto said as Zabuza noticed that his eyes glowed bright blue. Sasuke used the Grand Fireball jutsu and a bit of her power to wipe out Zabuza's water clones alongside Naruto who used his star bolts, and Sakura assisted with a few birdarangs. Zabuza was caught off guard as Naruto smashed into him the closest tree, forcing him to release Kakashi from his prison. Zabuza growled while glaring at the genin, 'These guys are more then meets the eye. Do those two have blood limits or something else? I better finish this fight.'

Zabuza start to do hand signs while Kakashi got in front of him and copied Zabuza's movements. "I won't let you win, I do not fall for the save trick twice."

Zabuza glared before both jounin finished their jutsu, "Water style; Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Water churned behind the both of them before it shot out forming a dragon made of water. The dragons went head on and met in midair, pushing against each other. Neither one was backing down before they both fell losing power. The genin watched in aw as the jounin was now doing another series of hand signs.

Zabuza growl as he watched Kakashi, who had his Sharingan on him. 'That cursed eye is-'

"Freaking me out right?" asked Kakashi finishing his sentence.

Zabuza was stunned, 'Did he just-'

"Read my mind?" finished Kakashi again.

Zabuza growled out loud and shouted with Kakashi at the same time. "You stupid monkey; stop copying me!"

Zabuza was starting to lose focus when he saw something right behind Kakashi. It was he mimicking all of Kakashi movements, but he was slight transparent almost like a ghost. 'What is this? Genjutsu?'

The Kakashi finish the hand signs first, "Water style, Water Vortex jutsu!"

The water in front of Kakashi gathering in the air and made a spinning vortex hat went flying at Zabuza. "What! He finished my Jutsu before me?" then Zabuza was hit sending him right into a tree. As the water receded Kakashi threw some kunai and pinned his arms to the tree. Zabuza looked up as Kakashi landed on a branch of the tree he was pin to. "Can that eye…see the future?"

"Yes," said Kakashi. "And your future is death." Just then several senbon needles pierced Zabuza's neck in precise locations, causing him to fall over.

"You are right that his future is death. Thank you for giving me the chance to finish him off." A masked boy said as Kakashi checked to make sure that it was true. Zabuza showed no vitals, giving Kakashi what he needed, "You're right, he's dead. Judging from that mask you are a hunter ninja from Kiri right?"

" That is correct, and I will take him elsewhere and dispose of him. I cannot simply let anyone find out our village's secrets." The boy said and took the body with great speed.

"He's good, and our age. The question is why?" Sakura asked aloud, Kakashi answered, "There are those in this world that could potentially match even aliens and mystics. People as young as you are, but stronger then me. One of the first things to remember is that no one is invincible, and that life itself is unpredictable." Kakashi then collapsed, but was still conscious. Naruto grabbed him, his super strength making the task easy.

"What's wrong with him? He was fine just a minute ago." Tazuna asked as Sasuke's hands glowed with darkness and investigated the problem.

"It's just chakra exhaustion. He'll be fine with some rest and food." Sasuke said as Kakashi nodded.

"Good eye, or feel Sasuke. Didn't know you were a medic."

"I'm not. My powers are more destructive then constructive. Doesn't mean I can't heal."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: My partner and I don't own Naruto or Teen Titans.**

**Note: I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors.**

**-Battle on the Bridge-**

The next morning Kakashi woke up to find himself in a bed inside a room with green walls. He looked around and from the pictures he figure they were at Tazuna. He heard some footsteps before the door open. Naruto notice that Kakashi was up and flew to him before he could react, "Kakashi sensei! You are better now!" he cried as he wrapped his sensei in a painful hug.

"Naruto," Kakashi grunted, "Remember our talk of restraint?"

Naruto cocked his head while still hugging Kakashi and thought about it before he said with a smile, "Indeed I do. You said that I must hold back my strength around others and when sparing with friends."

"Very good," he muttered and waited. After thirty second Kakashi release that Naruto had no intention to stop. Lucky Sasuke entered the room with Sakura behind her. "He wants you to stop hugging him Naruto."

Naruto let go of Kakashi, to his great relief, and flew to Sasuke. "But Kakashi sensei was greatly injured and I was showing how grateful I was to see him recover."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "With your strength you would most likely crack a rib."

Naruto frowned, as Sakura and Sasuke want to check on their sensei "How are you feeling Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked. "I'm feeling fine Sakura, and my ribs are intact, despite Naruto's monstrous hug." Kakashi said as he managed to get up to get a meal. It was right around then that he remembered something, "Do you remember what weapon was used to finish Zabuza off?" Naruto was the first to answer, "Yes Kakashi-sensei. It was the needles used for acupuncture." Kakashi nodded, as Naruto was correct.

"Senbon needles are not normally weapons for killing, and the hunter ninja code states that the body must be disposed of on site, regardless of witnesses." Sakura's eyes widened, as she was the first to connect the dots, "Zabuza is alive!"

"Hai, and he will come better prepared then before." Kakashi added, as Naruto then understood something, "I see. The needles of senbon are not killing weapons unless dipped in poison, but if they are to pierce certain points in the body then one may fall into a death like state." Sasuke nodded, and then she said, "Well, we're not getting any stronger just by sitting around." Kakashi nodded as he then brought them out to a forest and gave them three kunai, "We'll begin our training here."

"So what are we training with?" Sakura asked as Kakashi eye smiled and started to walk up the tree. Naruto seemed to be impressed after Kakashi did this, "This exercise is to train your chakra by climbing trees without using your hands. By mastering this technique then you can theoretically master any jutsu. It's harder to gather chakra to your feet, and you can't use your powers." The first try was better then what Kakashi expected. Sakura made it to the top on her first run while Sasuke was only a few feet behind her before she fell and she floated to the ground. Naruto made it three fourth of the way before the bark cracked under him and he floated back down. 'Sakura has the best control of the group. Sasuke has good control but given her powers she needs control. Naruto has better control then I expected but still room for improvement.'

Naruto frowned before he ran back at the tree and gotten a little higher before the bark broke again. He frowned as he floated back down. Sasuke tried again and gotten higher, she then looked at Naruto. 'Naruto has a lot of chakra output and is more potent then anyone, even my own, and I am half demon.' She then went over to Naruto "Relax Naruto," he looked at her, "getting frustrated will not help you. Relax like I should you when we meditated. Focus on the tree and your charka. Let it flow though you and connect and interact with the tree. Now try again."

Naruto thought about it then took a deep breath. He slowly gathered his charka and ran up the tree. He went higher then he did before and he then slipped. He smiled at that and tried again. Sakura watch as she did tree walking more to gain more chakra in her reserves. They kept working for a while longer as they needed the practice, but they took a small break to rest up. Sakura seemed the most tired, "This is good exercise, but it's so tiring." Sasuke nodded as she placed her cloak down for a bit to let her body breathe, while revealing her nice body. "Agreed, but I do have a better feel of everyone's strength because of this. Naruto has the most problem with control because of its size, and the fact that his powers are based on emotion makes it harder." Kakashi got a little curious about this, but kept silent.

"It is a most invigorating exercise friends, and I shall master this." This got their spirits up as they finished the break and started again. Kakashi was thinking as he saw them, 'Maybe I should show them some jutsu? They do have incredible teamwork, and it might be useful for them in the future.' He then stopped his thoughts and spoke, "Well, Naruto certainly needs more work, but you've all improved enough for now to protect Tazuna. Zabuza would be out for a week at the most." They nodded as night began to fall. Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, had made dinner for everyone as they ate. Naruto seemed to inhale his food until he was reminded to slow down by Sasuke, causing him to look sheepish. Naruto though did finish his plate faster then the others before he held the plate out to Tsunami, "May I have the seconds?"

Tsunami blinked before she smiled at full his plate again. Tazuna gulp of on his water and looked at the kid, "I am surprise he was able to eat all of that so fast."

Sasuke snorted, "You should see him when he eats ramen."

Naruto gave a small pout, "Friend Sasuke surely I am not that bad. Yes I eat a lot but I have work on my order of manners."

"Manners here or back home?" Kakashi asked and Naruto did not meet his eyes. The little kid, Tazuna's grandson Inari, finish his plate and left for upstairs. Naruto frown seeing the little boy before but he never seems to talk or be in a happy mood.

The next day started out with Naruto watching Tazuna at the bridge. He turned when he groaned, "What is of matter?"

Tazuna still getting us to how Naruto talk took a minute to figure out what he meant. "We have some heavy steel beams to need in place and the small crane we have is getting faulty and we fear it may snap at any minute if we try that heavy load. This will bring is behind."

Naruto frown before he got the idea, "I was not to able to take more then a couple but it would be faster then not having them done."

Tazuna looked at him, "Are you talking about carry the beams? Kid I know you are strong but you can't be that strong."

Naruto smiled before grabbing two of the steel beams in his hands and held them over his head with ease. "I am stronger then I look." He said before he went to the end of the bridge so the work can be done.

Tazuna and the workers snapped out of their gaze after watching him, even the one that consider quieting to save their families felt hope seeing the small but powerful being. Sasuke was nearby meditating as she opened her eyes a bit and noticed Naruto working with the others. "People" She muttered before levitating some of the beams herself with her own power. "If one of us can make the work go faster, then two of us will speed it up." More workers smiled as they saw Sasuke levitate the beams with her magic from one part to another. Sakura sighed, but she was still on guard. Tazuna noticed this, "Something on your mind pinky?"

"My name is Sakura! It's not much, but compared to my teammates I'm pretty normal. The only things I have going for me are my special tools, knowledge of martial arts, and my brains. Naruto is a good leader, but he doesn't understand some of the customs." Tazuna nodded at Sakura's statement.

"I'd have to admit it's pretty strange how they're flying around like it's nothing. If someone told me that man could fly before I met them then I'd laugh in their face." He chuckled at that, but Sakura shook her head. The work was actually sped up with help from Naruto and Sasuke, before Sasuke went back to her meditations after a while. All of them didn't notice a young boy their age spying at them from the waters, 'Zabuza-sama was right, they do seem to have bloodline limits.' After working hard to get ahead of what they were planning Tazuna let the men leave early to rest up and get ready for tomorrow. Tazuna was heading out to the market to get some food for dinner. Naruto offered to go with him and went to the market plaza. Naruto frowned at the sight of it. Many shops looked beat down and nothing in them. Many people were on the street looking hungry. He saw a family with a few little kids all sad, dirty and hungry looking. The store they entered had little food but Tazuna got what he needed and they left.

A group of five men appeared in front of them. The leader came forward and drew his sword, "Well, well, well, the boss's biggest pain in the ass. I thought you would be smart and lay low but if we bring your head to the boss we would be set for life."

He moved and swung at Tazuna but Naruto caught the attack. He glared at the thug and tightens the hold on his wrist. The sound of bone cracking was heard and the thug screamed in pain and drops the sword. After that Naruto punched the man and sent him flying. The other thugs charge to finish Naruto off.

Naruto threw three starbolts and three thugs were knocked over dazed. Two swung at Naruto but he ducked under them and came up quick and grabbed their faces and slammed them down on the ground. The other three got up and again and went at him. Naruto grabbed one mans sword and pulled out of his grasp and punch the thug away. He then bent the sword, making it worthless before he threw it a side.

The other thug snuck behind Naruto and tried to stab him. Naruto flew up over the man and slammed him down into the ground. Naruto got up and glare at the last thug with glowing eyes. The thug dropped his weapon and ran for it. It caused enough of a commotion for to start people staring, and one of the thugs had yelled "What the hell is he?" as they ran off. Naruto just patted his hands as if it wasn't that much of a problem. Some of the children looked at him with awe and even tried to talk with him, but those with parents took them away having looks of fear at the half-Tamaranean. Tazuna sighed at this, but he knew he couldn't change opinions over night. Naruto then felt someone tug at his pants. It was a little girl who saw the fight, and she looked very hunger, "That was cool mister!" Naruto smiled as he gave her something, "I thank you, but many on my homeworld could defeat men such as those. I give you this in hopes that you become strong as well." Tazuna and Naruto started back to the house, but Naruto was in deep thought.

"Something on your mind kid?" Tazuna asked getting Naruto to look at him, "Is all of the Country of the Wave like this?" Tazuna answered with a nod before saying, "You helped us get some hope in the people. You, Sakura, and the creepy girl gave us something that we hadn't had in a long time, but as long as Gatou's around he'll try something just to keep us underfoot. The bridge would help us get some money back into wave, and if we can get the money back into Wave."

"Then perhaps you can 'buy the Wave' back from Gatou?" Tazuna chuckled at the fact that Naruto had grasped something like that, "You're a weird kid, but you're pretty smart." When they got back to the house Naruto told Kakashi what has happen. "Hmmm, so that meeting was just by chance then?"

Naruto nodded, "I believe so Kakashi sensei. They were excited at seeing Tazuna and it did not seem planed or they would have attack in more numbers or had more to attack while I was busy with the group."

Kakashi thought for a minute before saying, "I think we should have someone should stay and guard the house while the rest go to the bridge. I wouldn't put it pass Gatou to send someone over to take Tsunami or Inari or even kill them."

At the table Kakashi explained what happen and the plan for someone to watch Tazuna's family. Inari then said, "What's the point, you are just going to die."

Naruto frown at the boy, "Now that is not very nice, we do not fall easy."

Inari looked at him, "You do not get it do you. There is nothing we can do Gatou wins! There is no point in fighting!"

"There is always a point to fight for what we believe in! I saw what has happen to this place and it should not be like this. We will not let this place fall to one man's greed."

"Why do you care!? You know nothing about this place! You do not know our pain! You never loss anyone close to you! You do not know what pain is!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You are right I do not know what you all have been through. But that does not mean I do not know pain. I too have loss someone close to me. My mother and father died when I was born so that every in Konoha and I may live. While I grew up in my mother's home I was cared for I was still feeling pain of lost. I never knew them but of them. I grew with that pain and made it my own. When I came to Konoha I also knew pain of loneliness and of hate. I know other also know pain but it is not pain of someone we loss or pain we get…it is what we do with it.

"It hurt when we lose someone because we love them and we have them in our hearts. We live to go forward and to live so they have no regrets. Do not let whoever you have lose know you think what they live for is for nothing."

Naruto then got up and went to the door. "I will be back later after I have…chilled down." Naruto left as Inari was confused. Sasuke decided to speak at this, "Naruto has his secrets, and he can understand my pain of losing my mother better then anyone. I lost my entire clan in one night, including my mother. So, never say anything like that near Naruto, or me." She added the last part silently as she stood up. "I'm going to meditate." Sakura looked at her friend sadly as Sasuke left the room to meditate.

'What can I do to help them. I can't bring the dead back to life. I feel so useless sometimes, even with my gadgets.' Sakura thought as she decided to step outside to practice a bit of fighting.

Naruto practiced tree walking and accuracy with his starbolts, getting any form of frustrations out of his systems. It was then that someone stepped in the clearing. "You seem frustrated if you're taking on trees." a new voice said. If it weren't for the fact that the person was wearing some boyish clothes, and some masculine features, Naruto would've thought it was a girl.

"Forgive me. I did not think another person would enter into the clearing in which I practice. Whom might you be?" The boy shook his head at the odd way of speaking, but answered anyway. "My name is Haku, and my foster father was injured while working. I came here because there are herbs that can help." Naruto looked at him, "Oh do you need any help friend Haku?"

Haku chuckled before he picked up one of the herbs. "I need more herbs like these ones."

The two went and started to find the herbs Haku needed. Haku noticed that Naruto was very gentle with the herbs as he gathered them when he saw Naruto lift up those steel beam with ease hours ago. "You are good with plants, real gentle with them."

Naruto smiles, "Yes I have learned that plants need a gentle hand to care for them and it had become a hobby. But do not let that fool you," he flex his arm showing muscles. "I am stronger then I look."

Haku chuckle even though he knew this for a fact. "Do you know what it means to become strong?"

Naruto looked at Haku, "Indeed friend Haku, I work hard to get this strength so I may help my friends when I need to."

Haku saw that Naruto was telling the truth; he smiled and saw that he had enough herbs. "Then you indeed know true strength. For only when you protect someone important to you will you be strong."

Naruto nodded, "Your friend must help you be very strong then."

Haku chuckled before he thanked Naruto and walked back the path he came from. Naruto and Haku had said their goodbyes and Naruto continued working, almost knocking himself out from the constant training. He had returned to the house very weary, and after Tazuna had told the rest about Kaiza. The next morning the others started off, Sasuke suggested they let Naruto rest. He'd be a good bodyguard if Tsunami and Inari were attacked, and he earned the rest. Naruto woke up a bit later and walked downstairs. "Miss Tsunami, where are my friends and Tazuna-san?" He asked, getting her to around. She smiled and told him that they had headed to the bridge. Naruto smiled a bit as he left, almost floating off the ground. Naruto traveled the path when he then noticed a boar dead in the road. He saw that it was slashed with swords and not killed by an animal or a hunter. Several trees were also had cuts in them. Naruto flew back to the house as fast as he could.

Inari ran at the two men that held his mother, they just smirked and drew their swords ready to cut him in half. But as they swung at him their blades hit nothing but air. They stared before they heard a voice above them, "I do believe that I came at the correct time."

They looked up shocked to See Naruto floating high in the air holding both Inari and Tsunami. He floated down and placed them on the ground. The men got over their shock and charged at him. Naruto flew at them faster then they expected and close line the both of them. They fell groaning before Naruto picked them up and floated into the air. "I must assist my team on the bridge. Lock the door till we have returned." And he flew off with the two men in tow.

As he got closer to the bridge he dropped them into the trees once he was sure he was far enough away from the house, as well as doing about of turned and twist to confuse them. He flew above the bridge and saw a bunch of mist covered the whole thing. So Zabuza was back indeed. He saw some black energy being sent out of the mist. Naruto flew towards it, hoping to help Sasuke. 'I guess I can try this!' Sasuke thought as she went through some handsigns.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball jutsu!" was called out as she exhaled a large black and blue fireball at the masked fake hunter. Something happened that was completely unexpected; the water from the sides surged up and created a wall without the use of handsigns. Sasuke was shocked that her jutsu was beaten with a strong water affinity, but she kept her head as she levitated out of the way for a moment. This action allowed her to avoid the surge, but she was caught by the boy and thrown down. Naruto managed to catch her. "I am sorry that I was late as Kakashi-sensei was correct."

"Thanks." Sasuke said with a light blush as she was being held in a bridal manner. He floated down and let Sasuke stand up. They face the hunter nin, ready to move. "So may I ask for your name?" Naruto asked.

He stared at him, "Isn't it polite to give your name before asking for someone else's?"

"Forgive me I am still getting use to the ways of these lands, I am Uzumaki Wildfire Naruto and this is my friend Uchiha Karasu Sasuke."

The hunter nin was quite before he said, "Forgive me not giving my real name but you may call me, Aqualad."

The pair charged at Aqualad, who made water swirl around him before he pushed them back. Naruto and Sasuke took to the sky and fired their attack down on him. Aqualad dodge them but they were to a distraction as they flew close to him. Aqualad moved out of the way fast. 'I can not let Naruto hit me or I will be out for the count.'

He notices that Naruto was on one side of him and Sasuke was on the other. He stomped on the wet ground and water splashed up…to high as the water spread out at drops before becoming long needles made of ice. "Thousand needles of death"

Sasuke brought up her shield, which held but cracked in many places. Naruto used his speed and flew away as he dodged the needles. When it stopped both teammates stared, as Aqualad did not seemed even tired. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Sasuke said as she tried to use her magic to strike back. Naruto supplemented the attack with a barrage of starbolts as Aqualad dodged as quickly as he could, but he couldn't get away from the incredible punch that Naruto sent his way. Aqualad managed to get up quickly as Sasuke tried some quick taijutsu. 'They're pretty good. I may need to use that jutsu to give me an edge.' He thought as Naruto rushed in with a starbolt infused punch. He missed, but Aqualad seemed to become more cautious. Zabuza and Kakashi were still busy with their fight, "I was right about your team being different. Two bloodline wielders against my apprentice is a difficult position." Zabuza said as he swung his sword at Kakashi who dodged.

"Sakura is one of the most brilliant minds in Konoha, if not the nations. Sasuke may have a man's name, but she is still a powerful force. As for Naruto, he's someone that is out of this world." Kakashi said as they started the fight in earnest once more. Aqualad got some distance from Naruto and Sasuke, who were close together. "I never thought I would be forced to use this jutsu," Aqualad began a series of hand signs before he stopped, "Secret Ninja Art: Demon ice mirrors"

Water gathered and froze in the air making large full body mirrors made of ice. They gathered around making a dome around Sasuke and Naruto. Aqualad walked into a mirror, which rippled like water and his image was formed in the mirror. Suddenly every mirror had Aqualad's image. He gathered senbon in his hand between his fingers, "Now I will show you true speed."

All they saw were blurs as Aqualad attacked. Sasuke tried to raise a shield to block the attack but the attack was too much for it before it shatter and the both of them had needle sticking out of them. After the attack stopped Naruto gritted his teeth and stood up, helping Sasuke as well. He then shot a beam straight at one of the mirrors, but it bounce and both genin were force to duck as the beam shot over their heads. Sasuke shot Naruto a glare, as he gave a sheepish chuckle and run the back of his head.

The beam went and nearly hit Zabuza in the head. "What the hell was that?" he shouted as he turned to where it came from.

Kakashi started to worry for his students. 'Naruto is not one to shot blast like that recklessly. I have to end this soon.'

"I see, it was one of your students. Well they must be putting up a fight, as their opponent is not a normal ninja. He also has a bloodline limit." Zabuza said. 'There's no other choice then to try that.' Sasuke thought as she thought about channeling chakra to her eyes. Even though her mother was born on Azarath, she was still born to an Uchiha parent, as her both of her grandparents were part Uchiha and part Azarathians. She kept her back to Naruto before saying, "Naruto, I need you to try using your shadow clones to keep Aqualad busy. I'm going to try to unlock that power." Naruto understood what she meant as he readied the jutsu. He used the shadow clone jutsu to rush the mirrors, but all of them were dispelled before they could even reach the mirrors. Sasuke continued to concentrate chakra on her eyes, getting a small sting of pain as she did so. Sasuke has awakened her Sharingan and she was able to see Aqualad better. He slowed down to her sight but he was still too fast to for her. Naruto lunched several star bolts at the mirrors but they barely did any damage.

Aqualad went through another, Sasuke raise the shield again to stale for time as she watched with her Sharingan. When they shield broke she gritted her teeth as the needles sunk in. even if she was seeing clearer each time she figured out several things. Aqualad's attack was not clone or even the ice but pure speed. He also did not go in a pattern but reacted, like when he attack the shadow clones. She got an idea, while she would prefer if he went in a pattern she could still use his attack style against him.

She whispered to Naruto who understood and summon more shadow clones. Aqualad notice this and sigh to himself. They were stubborn he would give them that. He attacked, he notice all the Narutos jumped and attacked. He uses his speed and stabbed at them, making them pop one by one. After he sent the real one to the ground he headed for a mirror, only to fine a fire ball in his path. He moved fast and went into another mirror, but not without his cloak getting burned slightly. 'How did she mange to nearly get me with that? She could not see at my speed.'

'Dammit, I almost had him.' She thought as Naruto started to send in more clones. Aqualad managed to dispel them, but he was starting to get tired. The fight was going on longer then he would've liked and the mirrors were starting to crack as Naruto used a starbolt empowered punch. Aqualad then thought of something. Naruto and Sasuke were both fast, but Naruto was a heavy hitter. His punches, even without chakra enhancement, were quite strong, but he was highly emotional. His emotions would get the better of him in some situations. Sasuke was the complete opposite, she wasn't as strong, but her strange powers made it difficult to hit them. She also seemed to keep out of direct combat, but she was incredibly strong support. 'This two make a great combination. Naruto's strength and speed make him difficult to deal with, even if jutsu is used, and Sasuke makes an excellent support kunoichi. If things were different then they would be a team that could take on anyone.' Aqualad thought, as he had to up his game, using the last of his strength in desperation. Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried to pull some of the senbon out of his arms, which were hurting the more he more with the needles in them. "That was close friend Sasuke, I do believe we now have him on the run."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, "Oh really, cause I barely hit him and he has been bringing us down."

"Yes but he had been holding the mirrors for quite some time and they can not still be without a lot of charka. He will run out before we have fallen."

Sasuke thought about it. Yes these mirror did hold a lot of charka and they have been there for at least thirty minutes. It is like her Sharingan or Kakashi's keeping them up will drain Aqualad's charka. She figure Naruto might last longer they she would as he always had more charka then anyone she knew.

"Do not think I will not finish you before that." Aqualad said before water rose from the sides of the bridge. It swirled around the dome and towered above them. Sasuke raised a shield just in time for the water to crash down on them. The water pours and swirls around before crashing down again. The shield cracked and Sasuke gritted her teeth to keep it up. The waves then shattered the shield. 'I'm sorry, but it had to be, wait. Where are they?' Aqualad thought as he noticed they were gone. He didn't know what happened before, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Dark lightning struck the mirrors as a flurry of starbolts shot down from the sky. The combined attacks shattered each and every mirror as Sasuke and Naruto floated down. They advanced as the boy, and he kept his face away, "You two are stronger then me. Finish me off." This got the attention of the two as Naruto didn't like the suicidal tone that was spoken from him.

"I do not understand. Why do you wish to be the 'finished off'?" Naruto asked as he walked towards Aqualad. Sasuke kept pace, but also kept her ears out for his answer. Aqualad spoke up with his answer, "I'm no longer useful to Zabuza-sama. He rescued me when I was a kid. My mother was from the Yuki clan, and married a man so I could have a peaceful life. It was because my biological father wasn't known, but there was a great 'purge' of bloodlines in Kiri. My step-father found out of my from his friends after one of them saw me using my hyouton. He murdered my mother, and tried to kill me but..."

"But you killed him first." Sasuke said as Aqualad confirmed it, "Yes. Afterwards I wandered the streets as an unwanted orphan. That is until Zabuza found me." After the tale was finished Naruto placed a hand on Aqualad's shoulder. "I understand the pain that you feel. I too have felt the lonliness of an orphan. My parents were killed upon my day of birth, but I cannot kill you." Aqualad stared at his face unable to believe him. Naruto then offered his hand and Aqualad had himself pulled up. He felt like he can trust them, so he lifted his mask off his face and smiled at them. Naruto went wide eyed, "Haku?"

He nodded, "I am sorry for not telling you before but we were enemies at the time. I hope nothing has changed though."

Naruto got out of his shock before saying, "Of course not friend Haku this changes nothing."

They then heard the sound of what they could tell was many bird chirping at once. Haku then looked scared, "Zabuza!" he cried before he made a sweeping motion with his arms. Over by the two jounin Zabuza was trapped with several ninja hounds biting into him, holding him in place. Kakashi was in front of him a distance away with what looked like charka in the palm of his hand.

Kakashi charged at him when a ton of water rushed up from the side of the bridge. Both were shocked as the wave sweep both of them off their feet and onto the ground. Zabuza was not free of the dogs and even though his arm was injured he could still use his other arm. He lifted his sword and held it ready to finished Kakashi. He heard a small bang and he was then found something wrapped around his blade to try and keep it from killing Kakashi. He notice the girl genin held the other of a cord to try and give her sensei time to recover.

As Kakashi got up they heard the sound of clapping. At the other end of the bridge showing as the mist cleared was a small man in a suit and a cane with one arm that looked broken with many men armed to the teeth behind him. Zabuza growled out, "Gatou." "So much for the demon of of the mist. More like a baby demon." The balding midget said as he stepped further on to the bridge, with a bunch of random thugs following him.

"This is the Gatou? He is so puny." Naruto said as Gatou got a tick mark at that remark. Zabuza would've chuckled at Naruto's honesty, but kept quiet as he was curious to the business tyrant's presence.

"What are you doing here Gatou? I said I'd kill the bridge builder." Zabuza said as the dogs dispelled, returning to the summon realm they came from, before Gatou spoke, "There's been a change in plans Zabuza, but it's only your plans. I never intended to pay you to begin with." The others were curious, but enraged at this treason before Gatou continued, "You see, hiring ninja is too expensive and the villages care if you off them, but nuke-nins, like yourself, they'll pay you to kill them. So I thought, why not kill you and give the bounty to pay for all this! Finish them off and leave the women alive! They'll make great whores." Gatou commanded, getting Naruto's eyes to light up with rage at the callous treatment of his promises, and teammates. But before he could say anything Zabuza gave a dark chuckle. "You should have came by later you might have had a better chance. Even with one arm injured I am still better then any one these runts." He then stabbed his sword into the ground, where Sakura's cord fell with the tension lost, and form a single hand sign. "Hidden mist jutsu,"

The mist formed again and the thugs with Gatou were confused. Haku was about go and attack when he heard Zabuza whisper into his ear, "Do not interfere Haku, his is personal."

Haku nodded as he listened. The thugs looked around, "What's going on? What is with this fog?"

One laughed, "I get it the man is making a fog to run for it. He can't handle all of use."

"Oh really?" Zabuza asked from the middle of a group of thugs. They had no time to react before the demon of the hidden mist swung his sword into a giant saw of death. Most thugs were cut in half cleanly while other only had a little chuck of flesh holding them together.

Zabuza moved fast and was killing groups of thugs before they knew what was happening. Their scream filled the air and Gatou was scared. He headed for the end of the bridge when a ladder to a boat was but before he could get any closer Zabuza appeared. He looked behind him as the mist cleared but to his horror he found that all his men were dead. He looked at Zabuza as he towered over him. "Maybe I was a little hasty…I am sure we can work this out. Your pay doubled, no tripled. Anything just let me go."

Zabuza just laughed, "You really think I can be bought after what you tried to do. You should know by now…money doesn't always get what you want."

Gatou cried out, "NO! DON'T! I WILL GIVE YOU…"

He could not answer as he screams as Zabuza swung his blade. He killed the midget in a sadist manner; his large blade hit Gatou between the legs and split his from his groan to the head in half. The man that held the Land of Wave in a iron fist, was now a bloody mess falling into the sea. Zabuza panted as he finished Gatou off. He then fell to a knee, which gave the bandits more courage. That is until some starbolts and an arrow shot at them. Inari and Tsunami had reached the bridge with the entire village, and they were armed and ready to fight. Naruto and Sasuke may have been tired, but they were still able to fight. After that, the bandits ran off scared, not wanting to fight the inhuman beings that was before them.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku said as he then finally rushed towards his fallen mentor. Zabuza managed to lay on his back as he looked at the boy, "Kid, I know my time's up, but at least I got to see you one last time. You become like a son to me over time, and I want to tell you that I've heard of a group of people with powers similar to yours in the ocean somewhere." Zabuza said as Haku tried to reassure him that he will live, but it was no use.

"At least you aren't going where I'm going. You have Hyoton, but this tribe of ocean dwellers is perhaps were your father is from. Find them, and learn what you can. Goodbye." After that Zabuza drew his last breath, and Haku shouted his name with tears in his eyes. On the hill in the land of wave overlooking the bridge was a grave. The sword of the great and feared Demon of the mist was stabbed at the head of the grave. Haku looked at it still feeling that pain. He saw him as a father, that one he felt was better then his stepfather or even his real father. He then felt that his friends Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, behind him. He turned as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I think this is better, he would not have wanted the Hidden Village in the Mist to get his sword. Even if it could not be used again."

"Why not you use it yourself?" Naruto asked. "If you saw each other as family the he would not mind you-"

"No," Haku answered, "I am not worthy to use it. I am not able to use that blade as he could. It is too heavy for me and to try and use it would ruin his name. Like I said it would be better to leave it here." The other said nothing but understood his reasons.

The bridge would be finish the next day as the workers worked overtime now that Gatou was no treat to them. The group stood at the end of the bridge in front of the crowd that was the end of waves. Naruto waved to them all, "We will come by to see you guys if we happen to be nearby." He cried out.

Inari wiped tears from his eyes, "I will hold you to that, I want too see you guys again."

Naruto smiled and patted Inari's head. Team seven plus one started down the road still giving final waves. Tazuna smiled as they went out of sight he remembered something, "Now that the bridge is finish we still have to name it."

Inari then had an idea, "Why not then it after our friends?"

"Well, we need a way to say it is all of them not just their name together."

Tsunami looked off after them, "Naruto, Sasuke Sakura, Kakashi even Haku and Zabuza; they fought to free our home. Titans our justice and right."

Tazuna nodded at what his daughter said, "hmm, titan. Yes that's it, that is what they are titans. From now on this bridge will be called the great Titans bridge, in honor of the hero who fought and died to free our land."

The crowd cheered at that. And so the Great Titan Bridge was marked down in history that lasted for eons.


End file.
